


The One With the Tie

by WardenRoot



Series: The One With I Love You [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Restraints, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: What follows after the first time Ava tells Sara she loves her





	The One With the Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Directly follows The One With I Love You, if you haven't read that, spoiler alert, all you need to know is that it ends right after Ava tells Sara she loves her for the first time, and they're sitting in Ava's bed with Sara on Ava's lap

When they’re parted Ava takes advantage of the situation, pushing the dress off of Sara’s shoulder so it pools around her waist. Ava’s lips soon find her throat, leaving small kisses all over it. As Sara’s hands focus back on getting Ava undressed the kisses evolve to light nibbling and sucking on Sara’s soft skin. It’s when Sara’s hands search out Ava's breasts after finally unbuttoning her shirt that she remembers exactly what she decided on wearing to their date. The moment Sara’s hands touch the smooth fabric she lets out a gasp, pulling back from Ava’s mouth.

“Are you?” she asks, before her eyes search out her chest. “You are,” she breathes, tongue coming out to wet her lips.

Ava feels heat rise to her cheeks, suddenly self conscious. “I thought I would wear something… different. To celebrate the occasion.” She averts her eyes from her girlfriend’s gaze, starts pulling her hands back to partly cover herself when Sara’s hands stop her. Ava chances a look at her and finds her eyes glued to her chest and the smooth red fabric covering her breasts. The lingerie isn’t anything too fancy, but it’s one hundred percent more lingerie than Sara’s ever seen her in, than Ava’s ever worn.

Slowly, Sara’s hands go back to undressing her, pushing her jacket and shirt off in one go. Ava’s hands go up out of habit to undo her tie, but Sara’s hands stop her before she can do more than slightly loosen it.

“Keep it on.” Sara’s voice is low and slightly hoarse as she raises a hand up to grab the tie. The sound of her makes Ava swallow as she lets her hands fall to the bed.

Sara pulls her in by the tie, leaves a searing kiss on her lips before she pulls so far back she jumps off of Ava’s lap, back on her feet. Ava’s protests die in her throat as Sara’s hands find her pants, quickly undoing first the belt then the button. She swears she sees her pupils grow as she spots the matching red fabric of Ava’s panties.

“Fuck,” Sara whispers, clawing at the pants to get them off of Ava as fast as she can. When she’s got her down to only her underwear she takes a step back, admiring her girlfriend. Ava has never felt more exposed, more vulnerable. The look in Sara’s eyes tells her her past self made the right decision.

As Sara walks back towards the bed she quickly discards her own dress, leaving her in just a pair of black lace panties. Ava gives her an appreciative look before she’s back on her lap, hands pulling Ava to her and lips leaving searing kisses from her mouth to her chest. Ava lets out a moan before Sara pulls back all too soon. Sara’s tongue leaves her mouth again, wetting her lips, before she urges Ava further up on the bed. When they’re both properly on it Ava finds herself pushed onto her back, her head hitting soft pillows. A hand travels down her abs as her tie gets pushed aside and lips reattach themselves to her collarbone.

Ava’s hand comes up to tangle itself in Sara’s hair just as the hand pushes into her underwear. Sara’s lips travel lower to nip at the top of her breasts before traveling even lower still, searching out a nipple through the thin fabric just as her fingers make contact with the wetness between Ava’s thighs. Her hips chase after Sara’s fingers as she pulls her head impossibly closer. She expects that Sara will make her wait but to her relief the fingers in her underwear quickly finds her clit, rubbing slow, firm circles around it.

Sara’s mouth moves to nip at her cleavage. Slow circles turn into fast ones. The hand in Sara’s hair gets tighter. For every passing second Ava feels herself get closer to release, until Sara moves her fingers just so and Ava comes undone underneath her. Lips drag up her collarbone as the hand in her underwear keeps moving, drawing out her pleasure. The hand in Sara’s hair goes limp as her body liquefies against the bed. Sara’s lips reach her mouth and she kisses her softly, before Sara sits up, pulling her hand with her. All Ava can do is watch as the fingers disappear into her mouth, Sara’s eyes closing as she sucks them clean.

“I  _ really _ like the outfit,” Sara says in that same husky voice. Her hand travels down to Ava’s chest, wraps itself around her tie, and pulls her up into a sitting position.

A shy smile touches Ava’s lips before she’s pulled into a kiss. Hands travel down her sides. Suddenly, unexpectedly, she finds herself on her knees, Sara lying underneath her, lips still moving together. Ava lets out an undignified yelp. Sara pulls back with laughter in her eyes. The hand once more grabs her tie, pulling her head down until she’s once more within kissing distance. As she lets her lips be coaxed open, she slightly rearranges herself so she can place a leg between Sara’s. She gasps into Sara's mouth as her thigh comes into contact with wetness soaking through the fabric of Sara’s panties. As Ava starts rhythmically pushing against Sara with her thigh, the hand in her tie pulls insistently, directing Ava’s mouth away from her own, all the way down to her breasts. Ava leaves soft kisses all around her left breast. Sara lets out a frustrated sound, and tugs on the tie. Ava rolls her eyes but gives in, darting her tongue out and flattening it over an already hardened nipple. Sara sighs, pushes herself further up into her mouth.

“I need you to touch me,” she lets out with a breathy moan. Ava’s breath catches at the words. She quickly adjusts her body to accommodate her hand wriggling itself between her thigh and Sara’s body, easily sliding underneath the constraints of Sara’s panties. She bites down on the breast in her mouth as her hand comes into contact with warm wetness, fingers easily making their way to Sara’s clit. Moans fill the air as her fingers get to work.

“Fuck, babe, I need you inside me.” Ava swallows, her throat gone dry. She obediently moves her fingers down to Sara’s entrance, slowly pushes them into her. Hips immediately start moving against her hand, setting a pace before she can even think to set one. The hand on her tie pulls her over to the other breast. Ava gets started right away on giving it the same treatment as the other, her only thought to bring Sara pleasure. It doesn’t take long before Sara stills underneath her, her breath coming out quick and uneven.

Ava extracts her hand as she once more feels a pull on her tie. This time there’s no real strength behind it but Ava follows the movement anyway, until she’s face to face with Sara once more. The hand moves to her face as Sara pulls her all the way down, kissing her lazily. When she pulls back, Ava kisses her way to Sara’s ear.

“You know, you can’t keep holding on to that thing if my head’s between your thighs.” Ava pulls back slightly and raises an eyebrow as she looks down at her girlfriend.

“Don’t you dare take it off,” Sara demands as she lets her hands fall down to the bed.

Ava quickly makes her way down her body, swiftly getting rid of the black panties, finally fully exposing her. She takes a moment to just simply admire her, which quickly turns into Sara impatiently moving her hips. She shakes her head before lowering herself completely down. She darts her tongue out and slowly licks through Sara’s folds, tasting her for the first time that day. She’s unsure if the moan she hears belongs to herself or Sara, maybe both. She licks the entire length of her folds a few more times before she readjusts just enough so that she can push her fingers inside her again, focusing her tongue on her clit. Sara’s hand tangles in her hair, pushing Ava’s mouth impossibly closer as she bucks her hips against her.

She lets out a moan at the feeling of Sara completely surrounding her fingers. She flicks her clit lightly with her tongue before gently sucking it into her mouth, her fingers increasing in speed to match Sara’s hips. Before long the thighs around her head start shaking. She sucks just a little harder and curls her fingers just so. She slows when Sara screams something that sounds like it might be her name, her hips stilling soon after. Ava gently pulls back, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

She sits up on her knees, straddling one of Sara’s thighs. For a few moments she just admires her, both of them catching their breaths. Then Sara sits up, hands reaching out to pull Ava closer. Ava’s all too happy to oblige. She finds herself smiling against her lips as they kiss each other slowly. After a few seconds Sara pulls away in favor of leaving open mouthed kisses down to her chest.

“This, unfortunately, has to go,” she says, lightly biting the fabric on top of Ava’s breasts. Her hand swiftly moves to the clasp of the bra, removing it within seconds. “Now _this_ ,” she says, both hands moving to the tie. “This might come in handy.” Ava frowns as deft fingers removes the tie from her neck. “I wanna try something.” Sara bites her lip and narrows her eyes, suddenly a little bashful.

“What?” Ava’s eyes search Sara’s as her hand rubs patterns into her thigh. The motion of her hand stops as Sara grabs hold of it, lifting it up in front of her. Her soft eyes gain a hint of mischief as she locates her other hand as well, bringing both of them together. Ava doesn’t quite understand what she wants until she slowly drapes the tie over them, pulling it around them once before she stops.

“Can I?” she asks, questioning eyes searching Ava’s.

Ava’s throat goes dry. She’s never been tied up before, especially not like this. She’s never given the option much thought either, never imagined it to be something she’d want, but the way Sara looks at her hands coupled with the thought of giving herself to her like this sends wetness straight between her thighs. She nods, eyes flitting between her hands and Sara. Sara smiles, pulls the tie tighter around her hands, before wrapping it around them a few more times.

“This too tight?” she asks as she fastens the ends. 

Ava experimentally tries pulling her hands apart. She doesn’t get far. The fabric is pulled tight and secure around her wrists, the work of someone who knows how to tie a knot, but as long as she doesn’t physically try to free her hands it’s not uncomfortable, just different.

“It’s perfect.”

Sara nods thoughtfully. She pulls Ava’s hands up to her lips, presses a kiss against her knuckles, then against the fabric of her restraints. She shifts them around on the bed until Ava’s back to lying underneath her. Sara lifts her tied up hands up above her head, her hands resting on the pillow. Then she sits back, giving her an appreciative look, starting at her hands and ending at her abs. She moves a hand to one of Ava’s breasts, flicks her nipple with the nail of her thumb. Her mouth follows soon after, closing around the sensitive flesh. Her other hand comes up to play with her other breast. Ava arches her back, tries to get as close to Sara as physically possible. Sara pushes her back down. Her mouth makes its way from one nipple to the other. As she sucks it into her mouth Ava jerks her hands, wanting nothing more than to touch her. Sara’s head snaps up, sudden worry in her eyes. She forces her hands to lay still, arches her back once more to pull Sara’s attention back to her breasts.

“I’m fine,” she says, voice closing on desperate, when the worry doesn’t leave Sara's eyes. Sara nods and lowers herself back down to continue her work. Ava sighs as lips reattach themselves to her breast.

“Still good?” Sara asks after a while, once more looking at Ava’s restraints - that Ava thinks she’s doing a surprisingly good job of not struggling to get free from.

_ No, _ Ava thinks. She’s so wet she’s sure there’s a stain on the sheets underneath her, and if Sara doesn’t touch her right this very second she thinks she may combust. But she knows that’s not what Sara’s asking, so she nods her head as frantically as she can manage, hoping that Sara will finally offer her some relief. She sighs as Sara appears satisfied. Hands wrap around the sides of her panties, and within seconds the final piece of clothing she had on lies somewhere on the floor. Sara lowers her head between Ava’s thighs, but to Ava’s frustration she completely ignores where she needs her, opting instead to clean wetness from her thigh.

“ _ Sara _ ,” she lets out, her voice as needy as it’s ever been. She feels Sara's lips turn up in a smirk against her thigh but there’s no other sign that she’s been heard. Her hands jerk again, desperation getting the better of her, her only thought how to get Sara to put her mouth where she needs it. “I love you.” The words roll off her tongue as if she’s said them a thousand times before. Sara’s whole body freezes, her eyes moving to search Ava’s. “I love you,” Ava repeats, moving her hips just a little. Sara turns her head, mouth hovering just above the apex of Ava’s thighs. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Ava continues repeating the words as Sara’s mouth finally,  _ finally _ makes contact with her cunt. Ava closes her eyes and presses against her. The words never stop leaving her mouth until pleasure rushes through her and she’s no longer able to form them.

When she comes down she suddenly feels fingers press slowly inside her, Sara’s mouth still giving much needed attention to her clit. She picks the words back up again, more sloppily right after her orgasm but still intelligible enough for Sara to understand them. Her second orgasm follows soon after, the force of it enough for Ava to blackout for a second. When she comes back to, Sara’s sitting on her stomach, her fingers working on untying Ava’s tie. She throws it to the side when she’s done, focusing her attention on rubbing circles into Ava’s wrists.

“You okay?” she asks, lifting their hands up so she can replace her thumbs with soft kisses.

“I’m amazing.” Ava smiles lazily at her. “Though I don’t think my tie agrees.” She makes a face as she stares in the direction Sara had thrown it. “Why did I agree to you let use my tie.”

“Because you love me,” Sara says, dragging out the o. She leans down to kiss the tip of Ava’s nose, then her mouth.

“I do,” Ava says softly, wrapping heavy arms around Sara, wanting nothing more than to stay like that forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
